


My Pretty Hero

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vampires, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is playing nice with the neighboring kingdom when a beautiful boy ruins a plot meant to kill him and worms his way into Yunho's heart.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warning: vampire, under18!Jaejoong (Jaejoong is about 10 or 11 at the beginning of this fic (with no smut with him that young) and 15 or 16ish during part 2)**

Jung Yunho was already full, slightly light headed, and vaguely aware of the things going on around him. Conversations, dancing, kissing, drinking. Another cool body pressed against his, and two lifeless forms were on the floor, drained where they’d fallen. Feminine laughter trickled down his skin and he smiled at his hostess.

“Do you want another?” Seo Joohyun asked. She waved a hand and two of her servants removed the bodies at their feet.

Yunho smiled, fangs pricking his lips. “I doubt I could swallow more, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t mind eating something.”

She laughed again, a simpering whine that reminded Yunho why he was still single after so many hundreds of years. Yes, he’d succumbed to her charms the day before, and slept little while he pleasured her body, but the woman wasn’t worth much more than that. He brought her hand up to his mouth anyway and kissed down the pale skin of her wrist. No need to upset the lady.

“Dessert, then,” she said, eyes slightly calculating.

Yunho did not let his sudden suspicion show. He nodded. “Of course, my lady.”

She smiled and turned to a butler. Her red dress was backless, white skin peeking through her long black hair. She spoke to the man in Japanese, and Yunho didn’t bother to translate it. His brain was barely capable of speaking Korean at the moment. Joohyun found her spot against Yunho’s side and he pulled the woman close. He didn’t trust her, nor did he want her there, but he wasn’t stupid enough to make her angry either.

The ruse of this trip had been to stabilize the borders between his land and hers, but anyone in the Royalty (including Yunho) knew it was an attempt to forge ties, commit to marry the woman and settle down. Yunho hadn’t fallen for it a hundred and fifty years ago when Kim Yoona tried the same thing. He certainly wasn’t going to now that Joohyun was in charge.

Women were little more than trouble. Ambitious trouble that only wanted control of his land and the ports he had at the edge of the lake and all along the river. Joohyun would kill him as soon as she could get away with it and play the grieving widow while spending all his money.

“Your treat, madame,” the butler said and bowed. He moved away, revealing a boy that couldn’t be more than ten. His small body was covered only by a thin drape of black lace. There were scars on his neck, so the boy was used to being fed from. Yunho licked his lips. He could smell the boy’s sweet blood already, and knew why the boy hadn’t been drained and left for dead like most humans in Joohyun’s care.

Joohyun snapped her fingers, and the boy crawled forward, eyes lowered. Yunho held his breath as the boy went between his legs, hands reaching up and framing Yunho’s cock. It twitched in interest and then the boy lowered his head and rubbed against him. Joohyun reached down and dug her fingers into the boy’s arm. He yelped, and then bit his lower lip. When he looked up, large brown eyes peering through a messy black fringe, Yunho knew he had to taste him. He gripped Joohyun’s arm, and glared at her until she released the boy. She huffed at him and sank into the couch, crossing her arms under her breasts and crossing her legs. The slit in the red dress showed more than Yunho cared to see.

He smiled down at the boy and held out his hand. Shaking, the boy took his hand and let himself be pulled into Yunho’s lap.

“Pretty thing,” Yunho murmured. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his cheeks and down his neck. A small laugh bubbled from his lips and Yunho smiled. He turned, so the boy wasn’t near Joohyun and he pressed him down to the couch. He touched his neck again, and Yunho lost himself in the boy’s laughter and smiles.

“Yunho,” Joohyun whined and tugged on his arm.

Yunho smiled down at the boy and rolled his eyes, and the boy laughed and covered his mouth with his hand.

Yunho glanced over his shoulder, eyes dropping to the curves of Joohyun’s breasts, on display in that little red dress. He suddenly wanted to be very far away from the woman.

“I think I’ve had enough to eat,” Yunho said. “You wouldn’t mind if I retired for the day, would you, my lady?”

Joohyun definitely minded. She pouted and probably opened her mouth to protest. Before she could, Yunho stood up and scooped the boy into his arms. “I’ll keep him though, just in case I get hungry before the sun rises with the day.”

Joohyun sighed behind him and he didn’t turn back or reply when she said, “Until the sun sets, then, Jung Yunho.”

Yunho smiled down at the boy in his arms and carried him all the way to his room, up staircases and down opulent hallways. He paused every now and then, head still light from too much blood. He also used those moments to bury his face in the boy’s neck and inhale. He really did have very sweet blood. Yunho was sure he could get drunk off it with only a few swallows.

He entered his room carefully, senses alert. He was supposedly a guest, but Joohyun was conniving and vicious. He waited a few seconds and determined that his rooms were clear. He walked through the entry way and into the bedroom. A fire glowed in the hearth, and there were lit candelabras around the bed.

Yunho kneeled on the bed and gently set his treat in the middle. His hands slid under the black material and the boy squirmed from the sensations. His heart thumped and the sweet smell permeated his nose.

Just a few swallows wouldn’t kill him.

He bent his head to bite the boy’s neck and small hands pushed at his shoulders with a gasp and a refusal.

Yunho glared at him.

The boy cowered for a moment and then shook his head. “Don’t.”

“Why not? You’re obviously used to being fed on.”

“Mistress drugged me.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. “Explain.”

The boy shrugged. “She made me take pills. She always does when someone important comes over.”

Yunho pondered him for a moment and then lowered his head anyway. The boy flinched when Yunho’s fangs dug into his skin, and he took a single mouthful of blood. It was definitely sweet. And definitely tainted.

With Ecstasy. Damn that woman. No wonder the boy was so responsive to touch.

Yunho swallowed the mouthful, just because he could taste the untainted flavor of the boy. It was almost as addicting as the drugs.

Yunho rolled off the boy and lay on his side, propped up on an elbow. His other hand stayed on the boy’s skin, running up and down his stomach and chest, under the black cloth.

“What’s your name?” Yunho asked.

The boy made a face and shrugged.

“You don’t know?”

“No. They call me ‘Boo’.”

“Why?”

The boy squirmed, and a faint flush worked its way up his neck. “Because I … I cried when …” His fingers touched the fang marks on his neck. “The first time. It hurt and I cried, and they … Boo Hoo. They named me that.”

“Well, I think I’ll call you Pretty Boo, if you don’t mind.”

The boy flushed again, and Yunho laughed and nuzzled against his neck, kissing the soft skin. “Do you know how old you are?”

The boy shook his head.

“Hm, no matter.” Yunho sat up and rubbed his face in his hands for a moment. His head went light, and he had a feeling that everything he’d eaten today had been drugged. He stood up, grabbing the bedpost for balance. When he was sure he wouldn’t topple over, he removed his suit jacket and tie. His fingers fumbled on the buttons.

Hands touched his waist, and a soft voice said, “Let me.”

Yunho swallowed and turned around. The boy’s long fingers easily unbuttoned the shirt, and then pulled it from Yunho’s pants. He slipped it off, and before the boy could retreat, Yunho took him by the wrists and pulled him close. He kissed the tips of his fingers. “Thank you, Pretty Boo.”

The boy flushed, and Yunho let go with one hand and attempted to remove his trousers, but had the same problem. His skin was hot, and his entire head was suddenly swimming. The drugs were subtle, and he had to acknowledge Joohyun’s methods. If it wasn’t for the boy, he never would have noticed.

The boy just as easily unclasped his trousers and Yunho stood there and let the boy push them down his hips. When pale fingers curled around the band of his boxers, Yunho gently took his wrists and shook his head. He had no idea what he’d do to the boy if he was naked. He knew he’d be completely aroused if not for the drugs in his system.

“Stay with me?” Yunho said, making it a request and not a command.

The boy smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Yunho climbed back into bed and under the covers. The boy waited until Yunho held out a hand and then curled up against his side. With eyes half shut, Yunho continued touching the boy, and after a few minutes, nervous hands returned the caresses up his chest and over his shoulders.

Yunho’s skin shivered, and his world swam through the darkness, but the drugs and the blood suddenly knocked him over and he fell into a deep, heavy sleep.

It was difficult to wake a vampire during the day. Yunho always did his best to be asleep when the infuriating sun was at its peak. That was why he was beyond surprised when his eyes snapped open and the room around him was gray, sunlight trying to push its way past the heavy drapes on the floor-to-ceiling windows across the room.

Something crashed to the side, and Yunho sat up, no longer exhausted. A large shadowed form was standing over a smaller, paler one. A triumphant smile gleamed in the dark, and he held something in his hand. He raised it over his head, and Yunho sprung, catching the man around the waist and tackling him to the floor. The man grunted and Yunho had his neck snapped before he even thought to check to see who it was.

He didn’t rightly care, and he sat there while the body twitched, and then heard small mewls. His head spun and the scent of blood filled his nose, and he quickly crawled to where the pretty thing was curled on the floor, clutching his arm.

Yunho shook his head free from the need to feed off his blood. “Sh, Pretty Boo, let me see.”

The boy whined but let Yunho pull his arm from his body. There was a ragged gash just below his elbow, deep, but not life threatening. Yunho reached over toward the bed and snagged his silk shirt from the night before. He quickly tied it on the boy’s arm and then pulled him into a hug.

“What happened?”

“He … he had a stake, and …”

The boy started shaking even more violently, and Yunho quieted him again and held him close and rocked him. He pressed kisses to his soft hair and whispered his thanks. Still weak from the drugs and the sunlight, Yunho stood up on shaky legs and carried the boy back to the bed.

The boy had saved his life.

“Thank you, my Pretty Hero. Thank you.”

The boy nodded and Yunho laid him on his back and peppered his face and neck with soft kisses until the boy was no longer crying, and instead was again smiling and twitching under the treatment.

Yunho wouldn’t sleep again, nor eat anything from this castle or its owner. The sun wouldn’t set for hours, leaving him trapped and vulnerable if Joohyun decided to send in another assassin, but Yunho was alert. Or more alert.

“May I drink from you, my Hero?” Yunho whispered into his neck.

The boy gasped, but nodded, and Yunho smiled and let his fangs dig into the boy’s throat. His blood was incredibly sweet, and now, more or less drug free, it tasted better than the single swallow he’d had during the night. Yunho moaned, lowering his body. The boy’s arms went around his neck and Yunho drank, swallow after swallow. He was aware of the boy’s moans, the twists of his body, arching off the bed to rub against Yunho. The boy loved being fed from. Yunho knew he’d have to control himself or he’d be feeding off more than just his blood. He pulled his fangs away, not trusting himself to lose control and kill the boy.

The boy was panting, chest rising and falling quickly. His fingers clutched at Yunho’s back. Yunho hummed in contentment and licked at the pinpoints of blood on his neck. “Thank you, my Hero.”

The boy flushed and nodded. “Anytime.”

Yunho lifted his head and met the boy’s eyes. “You mean that?”

“Yes.”

“Come home with me, then.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“Come and live with me. Let me take care of you and treat you the way a trusted servant should be treated.”

“Servant?”

“That was the wrong word. I don’t mean it like that. I don’t want you to feel like you're nothing more than blood to me.”

“That’s all I am.”

Yunho shook his head. “You are not.” He pressed a quick kiss to the boy’s startled lips and then rolled to the side of the bed and stood up. He swooped the boy into his arms and took him to the adjacent bathing room. The metal tub was full of heated water already and Yunho smirked. Joohyun must have forgotten to tell the maids that he was to be killed in his sleep. He gently lowered the boy to the floor, and his skin flushed again when Yunho pulled the black fabric from his body. It was spotted with clotting blood anyway. With a small nudge, the boy climbed into the tub and Yunho finished undressing before joining him. His touches stayed purposeful and caring, washing them both with a soft washrag. He kept himself distant, no matter how much his body enjoyed the boy’s attentions.

Yunho inspected the wound in the boy’s arm and again decided it wasn’t too deep. He helped the boy out of the tub and found an actual bandage to wrap around the wound.

“You’re a strange vampire,” the boy said and then clapped his hand over his mouth with a little squeak, cheeks flushing.

Yunho laughed and said, “I’m old and I’ve learned that power does not come from drugging someone and killing them. It comes from respect. And this has taught me not to underestimate Joohyun’s power. I can respect her only as much as I know that if I don’t, she’ll try to kill me again.”

“Sounds confusing.”

“It is. Politics usually are.”

When they were dry, Yunho led them back to the bedroom. The body of the man had been removed and replaced with a tray of food and drinks. His little Hero looked up at him in question and Yunho shook his head. “I don’t care how hungry I am, I will not eat anything that this woman provides for me.”

“That is smart.”

Yunho dressed in a clean pair of slacks and a white silk shirt. While buttoning the shirt, he looked over at his Hero. He doubted the boy had anything to wear, and Yunho didn’t have anything appropriate. Black definitely looked best against his skin. With a smile, Yunho retrieved a black cotton shirt, long enough to cover the boy to the floor. He handed it to him. “Wear that.”

Hero bit his lip, but took the shirt and pulled it on. His fingers fumbled over the buttons. Once secure, Yunho took his hand and led him to the main sitting room. They found a shelf of books, and when Yunho realized that his Hero didn’t know how to read, Yunho found parchment and an ink pen and taught him the letters of the alphabet and how to pronounce them and put them into syllables, and then into words. Hero was smart and learned quickly.

Yunho was lost in his thoughts about what to do with traitorous woman. A single finger ran absently along the back of Hero’s neck and under his dark hair.

“So, is this how you spell your name?”

Yunho gave himself a shake and looked down at the parchment. He smiled and nodded. “Very good.”

The boy frowned.

“What?”

“I want to write my name.”

Yunho took the pen from him, dabbed it in the ink and then wrote “Pretty Hero” on the paper.

Hero’s face scrunched up as he attempted to read the words.

“Pretty Hero,” Yunho said.

The boy flushed and stammered something and Yunho chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

It was close enough to sunset that Yunho felt comfortable leaving the room, and eventually the castle. He gathered his two bags and held out his hand for Hero. The boy took it, still shaking.

“She won’t let me leave,” Hero whispered.

Yunho smiled. “Yes, she will. I’ll make her.”

Hero shuddered and hid his face against Yunho’s hip.

They left the suite and made their way along the twisting halls and passages. Their hostess met them at the front entrance. She was wearing a black dress, and her lips were bright red with lipstick. She smiled, and opened her mouth to say something.

Yunho hit her, hand flying before she could dodge it. The woman staggered on her high heels but didn’t fall. She lifted a hand to her face and pulled back fingers covered in blood. The servants around her tensed, but did nothing to help her, letting Yunho know he could have staked her and they would have done nothing to stop him.

“Yunho-ah.”

“No,” Yunho said. “You drugged me and tried to have me killed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yunho smirked and shook his head. “I’m leaving. The other nobles will hear about this and your status will be reduced so quickly that you will wish that I had killed you.”

“Leave the toy,” Joohyun said. “It’s mine.”

Yunho smiled down at his Hero and shook his head. “You want him, come and take him from me.”

Joohyun glared at him, but did not move.

A servant opened the main door and Yunho stepped outside, wincing against the fading light. The sun was just barely behind the mountains, but the sky was still bright. He waited only for a momen, before another servant brought his horse. He climbed on the saddle, and the servants secured his packs, and then lifted Hero up to him. As soon as Hero was in front of him and stable, Yunho clucked at the horse and kneed her flanks and she trotted off and away. Yunho was glad it was summer and the nights were warm.

Yunho didn’t want to be caught out in the sun, so he pushed the horse to her limits. They stopped only to rest the horse and to find some berries for Hero to eat. The poor boy had been half starved for days.

He arrived at his castle just before sunrise. His servants bowed and assured him that the horse would be taken care of. He was only inside the walls of his castle for a few seconds before his butler came running to him.

“Yunho, sir, I was expecting you to be gone longer,” Junsu said, breathless.

“Yes, well, Seo Joohyun tried to kill me.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I want a missive sent to every castle explaining that she drugged me and I woke to an assassin in my room. If it wasn’t for Hero, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Hero?”

Yunho smiled and gently moved Hero in front of him. “A treat, from Joohyun, meant to make me useless and easy to kill. But Hero warned me that he had been drugged, so I didn’t not drink from him and I was more than capable to take care of the assassin after Hero had launched himself at the man in an effort to save me.”

Junsu’s eyes widened.

“See that he has proper clothes and is in my room in a few hours. I have some things to do.”

Hero lifted panicked eyes to him and Yunho kneeled in front of him. “Don’t worry. Junsu will take care of you. And no one will feed from you unless they want a stake through their heart.” The last he said to Junsu and Junsu nodded.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Hero whispered against his neck.

Yunho smiled and ran his hands through his hair. “I know, but I also know that you are starving. Go with Junsu and he’ll get you some food, give you a bath and some clothes that fit you.”

Hero pouted and tugged at the buttons on the overly large shirt. “I like wearing your clothes.”

Yunho laughed and swallowed the desire that filled his body. “You need your own. Now go. I need to start writing.”

He turned Hero and pushed him toward Junsu. Junsu held out his hand. Hero took a deep breath and let it out. He reached for Junsu and let the other take him away. He looked over his shoulder once, pouting at Yunho, and Yunho smiled and blew the boy a kiss. He laughed, feet stumbling and turn turned around and Yunho watched until they were around a corner. He rubbed his face with his hand and stood up, forcing away the desire and the ache in his heart. He’d need to eat soon, too. He went to his office and started writing letters to his fellow vampires, warning them of Seo Joohyun’s betrayal.

Too many hours later, Yunho found his way to his bed. He slipped his clothes off the wonderfully dark room, the sun nowhere to be found. There was a pale lump of skin on his bed, and Yunho took a deep breath and smiled. He lifted the corner of the blanket and slid in beside the boy. Hero jerked awake immediately, blinking and then smiling, and he flung his arms around Yunho’s neck.

“Hi, Yunho.”

“Hi, Hero. Did you get something to eat?”

“Yes. Junsu was really nice and let me eat anything I wanted.”

“Good.”

Hero yawned and then smiled. “Thank you for bringing me here. I like it. Everyone is really nice.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad you like it here.”

“You took forever to come up though.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I had a lot of work to do. You’re wearing my shirt.” Yunho pulled at the hem of one of his white t-shirts.

He felt more than saw Hero flush. “It’s soft,” he whispered, and Yunho rubbed his face on the boy’s shoulder. The large shirt slipped down, revealing more pale skin, and Yunho succumbed to the need and desire and sank his fangs into Hero’s neck.

Hero gasped and then sighed, body going slack against him. Yunho’s hands ran up the shirt, over naked skin, and he shivered again from the sudden lust in his body. He drank a little too much of that sweet blood, and had to almost forcefully remove his fangs from Hero’s neck.

“Sorry, Pretty,” Yunho whispered. “I was hungrier than I thought.”

Hero panted against him and nodded. “S’okay.”

Yunho smiled and lowered Hero to the bed. He pressed a kiss to his lips. “If you want to wear my clothes to bed, then you can, but no one else gets to see you dressed like this.”

Hero tried to smile, eyes fluttering, and Yunho gathered him close and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The boy fell asleep quickly and Yunho knew that he’d be following just as fast. He hadn’t slept well for three days now. He would remember this before accepting another invitation from a Lady, no matter who she was.

Then again, the trip wasn’t a total waste, because if he hadn’t gone, he wouldn’t have his Pretty Hero.


	2. Claiming

Hero sighed, picking listlessly at his food. He broke a chunk of bread off the loaf and dipped it in his stew, losing interest in it half way to his mouth, but eating it anyway.

“Dare I ask why you’re so upset today?” Junsu asked, leaning his elbows on the wooden top of the table next to Hero. “If it’s about Yunho, then save it. I’m tired of hearing you whine about him.”

“But hyung! Why doesn’t he want me?”

“He does want you,” Junsu said with an eye roll.

Hero couldn’t get mad at him. It wasn’t the first time Junsu had told him that, but Jung Yunho was a stubborn bastard and Hero knew that Yunho refused to touch him because he was so young. But it’d been five years! Wasn’t that old enough?

“Don’t ask for food if you’re not going to eat it,” the head chef, Shim Changmin said.

Hero sighed again and apologized and took a bite of the stew.

“Same thing?” Changmin asked, ruffling Hero’s dark hair. It’d lightened just a bit over the years and now fell around his face in soft layers.

“Yes,” Junsu said.

“Shut up,” Hero said and swatted at Changmin’s hand. “He’s frustrating me.”

Changmin smirked. “Well, did you ever think of taking matters into your own hands?” He jerked his hand in an obscene gesture and Junsu smacked him.

Hero rolled his eyes this time. “All the time, but it’s not the same and you know it,” Hero said with a pointed look at Junsu.

“That’s not what I meant, but it’s good to know you’re a healthy teenager.”

“Changmin,” Junsu said, narrowing his eyes.

Changmin smiled. “What I meant is have you ever let him catch you at it?”

Hero sat up, eyes wide. “What?”

“You want him. He refuses to see you as more than a boy, so show him what he’s missing.”

“That’s a really good idea actually,” Junsu said. “Yunho has been a right bastard for the last few years, and I think it’s because he isn’t getting any.”

“What?” Changmin said. “He hasn’t been laid in years? No wonder he’s been annoying lately.”

“What should I do?” Hero asked eagerly.

Changmin grinned. “Well, tonight when you go to bed, get there before Yunho and just start stroking off, and when he sees you, chances are, he won’t be able to refuse you.”

“I can even distract him,” Junsu said. “Keep him in his office for a couple hours to let you clean up and get ready for him.”

Changmin shook his head. “He’s paranoid. It’ll work better if Hero is ready for him at a normal time.”

“Or … what if he hasn’t left his office?” Hero asked, flushing lightly.

“You want to be fucked over his desk? Kinky!”

Hero really blushed. “Maybe not that, but …”

“It’s a fantastic idea, and I’ll help you,” Junsu said. “Hurry up and eat. We’re going to get you ready, and Yunho won’t remember his own name when you’re done with him.”

After a couple of hours under Junsu’s expert care, Hero stood nervously outside of Yunho’s door. He shut his eyes, imagining what was on the other side of the door and tried not to back out of this. Junsu and Changmin continued to assure him that Yunho wanted him as much as he wanted Yunho, but what if they were wrong? Junsu had let slip that Yunho hadn’t ever actually said he wanted Hero, but it was just the way Yunho looked at him and treated him.

Hero also knew that Yunho looked at him and treated him like a well-loved, human pet. Not as something desirable or even worthy of it.

Hero shut his eyes, cursing his self doubt. If he didn’t go in there, all of Junsu’s work would be for naught. His skin was smoother than it had ever been thanks to a special lotion that all the ladies in the castle used. He was clean inside and out even if that particular experience hadn’t been anything but embarrassing. And he was dressed, not in the gown that Junsu had given him, but in one of Yunho’s shirts, buttoned half way. They no longer fell to the floor on him, but covered just enough, the hem hitting his thighs. He was wearing a robe so he hadn’t been walking around the castle half naked.

He saw no one though, just like Junsu had promised. The servants were nowhere near this side of the castle.

With one more deep breath, Hero knocked on the door and opened it before Yunho told him to enter.

“Hero,” Yunho said, smiling widely. But then his eyes went over his body, and Hero flushed, but stayed standing, head held high. Yunho’s smile faded. “What on earth are you wearing?”

Hero told himself that he had one last chance to back out of this. The last moment.

Instead, he loosened the robe, let it fall off his shoulders, to his elbows and then to the floor, revealing the white button down shirt. He stood there, pretty much naked and watched Yunho’s passive face. He said nothing, and Hero wondered if he’d made a mistake. His face was a wall, no emotions, his body not even moving. Hero’s skin flushed, and he looked away from Yunho. His gaze landed on Yunho’s hand. He’d been writing something. And his knuckles were white, the pen bending.

Maybe …

Hero stepped over the crumpled robe and headed toward the desk.

“Hero,” Yunho gasped, and shook his head, just once.

It was enough to spur him on.

Hero smiled and walked around Yunho’s desk. Yunho followed him, eyes dark with hunger that Hero only saw when Yunho had gone two days without feeding from him. Hero stood in front of him, and touched his arm. He ran his fingers up his wrist and pried Yunho’s fingers from the pen. He took his hand and put it on his hip.

Yunho suddenly jerked and yanked his hand away. “Hero. Don’t.”

Hero turned and faced him, leaning against the desk. He pouted and crossed his arms. “Why not?”

“It’s not … I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

“That’s not an answer,” Hero said and stamped his foot.

Yunho smiled and shook his head.

“Please,” Hero whispered. “Please. I want you.” He reached for Yunho’s hand again, but Yunho pulled it away. With another pout and a huff of breath, Hero moved the shirt away from the front of his body. He had the satisfaction of seeing Yunho look at his erection and lick his lips. He wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked, moaning.

Yunho gripped his wrist tightly. “Don’t.”

Hero jerked his hand, and Yunho let him go. “I want you.”

“Hero, you’re—”

“I am not too young!”

“Yes, you are!”

Hero met his eyes, knowing his own were just as stubborn as Yunho’s. They glared at each other, and then Hero got a very, very good idea. He smirked and leaned forward. “If I’m so young, then you should spank me.”

Yunho’s eyebrows shot up his head, eyes widening in surprise. “What?”

“I’m such a naughty boy,” Hero whispered, leaning forward. He put his hands on Yunho’s knees. “I’m wearing one of your shirts, and it’s not while we’re in bed. I walked all the way down here in nothing more than a robe where anyone could have seen me, and I interrupted you in your office. Such a naughty boy.”

“Hero, don’t.”

Emboldened, Hero smirked and moved closer. He put his arms around Yunho’s neck, the shirt lifted up, baring his erection and his ass. He rubbed against Yunho’s chest and then twisted and dropped himself over Yunho’s leg, catching himself with hands on the stone floor. He moaned, rubbing his erection on the underside of Yunho’s leg, over the soft pants.

Yunho growled, hands finally touching Hero’s skin, but only to hold him, to keep him from falling off.

Hero didn’t mind and humped Yunho’s leg again.

“Stop it.”

“No.”

“Hero, I’m serious.”

“So am I. Spank me.”

“You little—”

Hero wasn’t actually expecting him to, so the first slap against his ass had him yelping and jerking forward. The sharp pain was nothing compared to fangs in his neck, but it caused a similar twist of pleasure in his gut. He moaned and rubbed himself on Yunho again.

Yunho cursed and spanked him again, and then again. When hands gripped his body, Hero thought for just a moment that Yunho was going to push him off, but he only lifted Hero enough to get his other leg over so Hero was thrown over both legs, more supported and then his hand was back, smacking at his pale skin.

Hero shut his eyes, bit his lip and whimpered with every smack. He never really thought Yunho would have done this to him, but god, the pain was just what he needed. He cried out at a particularly strong smack and moved his hips back and forth, his cock nestled in the bend in Yunho’s knee.

“Such a naughty boy, being so tempting.”

Hero tried to smile and yelped at a sharp slap on his upper thigh instead of his ass. Yunho hit his thigh again and Hero moaned, going faster, panting and drooling on Yunho’s nice trousers.

With another growl, Yunho yanked him up and Hero’s world went wonky for a moment before he found himself pressed against Yunho’s chest and their lips together in a searing kiss. Hero smirked and eagerly met each kiss Yunho wanted to give him. Their tongues twisted around each other, and Hero moaned when a fang snagged the sensitive skin. He tried to pull away, but Yunho sucked his tongue into his mouth and moaned at the sweet coppery taste of his blood.

Hero moaned and pressed his hips forward. His erection slid on Yunho’s stomach, over his silk shirt and he moved faster. Yunho’s large hand dropped to his ass, cupping it and pushing him closer.

With a whimper, Hero pulled away from his lips, head back, mouth open and rocked quickly, his orgasm teasing with its intensity. Yunho’s other hand slipped down the front of him and long fingers curled around his cock, and Hero cried out, body going taut and hanging in that moment. Yunho’s hand tightened, sliding up his dick and that was enough. Hero snapped, screaming as his body jerked and pumped an orgasm all over the front of Yunho’s shirt and suit jacket. Shuddering, he collapsed against Yunho’s chest and tried not to whimper in utter disbelief.

“Naughty boy,” Yunho said, slapping his ass lightly. “You made a mess and probably ruined one of my favorite suits.”

Hero turned his head up and met Yunho’s amused gaze. “Spank me again?”

Yunho chuckled. He brought his hands to Hero’s face and their lips met in a less frantic kiss. Hero hummed in pleasure, body shivering with need and he forced himself up, straddling Yunho’s waist. His arms went around Yunho’s neck and held him tightly, speeding the kiss up. Yunho wrapped him up, his body shaking too and then pulled away with a gasp. Hero kept kissing him, over his cheeks and lips and down his neck.

Yunho chuckled. “I take it I have made you wait long enough.”

Hero pulled away only long enough to give him a disbelieving look and then went back to Yunho’s neck. His fingers slipped through the mess on his shirt and unbuttoned it, searching for that cool skin.

Yunho laughed and stood up, taking Hero with him, but only moved enough to put Hero on the desk. Hero leaned back on his hands and watched as Yunho slipped off his suit jacket and then finished removing the button down shirt. He licked his lips as all those beautiful muscles were revealed.

“You are gorgeous,” Hero said.

Yunho smiled. “So are you, my Pretty Hero.” He ran his hands up Hero’s body, fingers catching on the shirt. It pulled up, revealing Hero’s still-aching erection. “Ah, to be so young.”

“I’m old enough,” Hero said adamantly.

Yunho nodded. “So I see. Still young though.”

Hero pushed him away and sat up. “I am not!”

With a laugh, Yunho cupped Hero’s cheeks and kissed the pout away. “Yes, you are, and are you going to keep debating the point or are you going to let me show you how much I like you just as you are?”

Hero shivered at the lust that deepened Yunho’s voice. He moaned when Yunho’s hand slipped down his front and to his cock again.

“Roll over, naughty boy,” Yunho whispered, their lips barely touching.

Hero inhaled sharply and then did as he was told, whipping around to kneel on the edge of the desk. He folded his arms and put his head in them. Yunho’s large hands ran up and down his thighs and then spread his legs. Hero shivered from the sensitivity of the touches, and then yelped when he was again spanked.

“I love it when your skin is flushed like this,” Yunho whispered. He gripped Hero’s ass, spreading him open and then leaned forward.

Hero moaned at the first touch of a tongue to his body and he was so glad that he’d let Junsu talk him into that uncomfortable, thorough cleaning. Yunho moaned too, so Hero knew he appreciated it, even if he didn’t and would never know details. His tongue lapped at Hero’s body and Hero shuddered from the attention. The sensations were driving him crazy. Yunho pressed his tongue into Hero’s clenching entrance, and he spread his legs more, trying to give him better access. He left one elbow on the table and took his cock in his hand, stroking roughly.

Yunho grunted in disapproval and slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own. Hero keened, clawing at the paper and edge of the desk. His back arched and then stomach bowed toward the desk. He tried not to hump Yunho’s hand and moaned with every press of tongue into his body. A stiff finger pressed into him and Hero whined in discomfort.

“Sorry, Pretty, but it can’t be helped if this is what you want.”

Hero shut his eyes and managed to say, “Oil. Robe pocket.”

Yunho chuckled. “I should have known you would plan this.”

Hero tried not to whine when Yunho’s body heat disappeared. His vision was fuzzy as he watched Yunho walk across the room. While he was by the door, he dropped the heavy bar locking it and then found the small vial of lavender scented oil that Junsu had given him.

“You had help,” Yunho said, coming back to the desk. “Changmin?”

Hero nodded. “And Junsu. They said you’ve been a dick lately because you need to get laid.”

Yunho threw his head back and laughed. He ran his hand over the pinked skin of Hero’s ass.

“Yunho?”

“Huh?”

“Can I turn over? I want to watch you push your fingers inside me.”

Yunho moaned and picked Hero up, easily carrying him across the room to the small couch. He pushed a few things to the side and then set Hero in the middle of it. Hero sagged against the soft cushions and lifted his legs.

“Much better,” he said, holding behind his knees.

Yunho moaned again and fell to his knees. He kissed the pale skin of Hero’s thighs, adding a few small nips along the sensitive inner curves.

Hero sighed, relaxing further into the couch. “Please, Yunho, please,” he whispered and rolled his hips up.

Yunho nodded. He put his hands on Hero’s thighs and spread his ass. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue from balls to hole over and over again, leaving Hero gasping and begging, fingers digging into his own skin. It was intense watching him, feeling it at the same time. Yunho went back to his clenching body and shoved his tongue inside him, over and over, until Hero was writhing on the couch, begging. He stopped and ran his tongue up Hero’s erection. He closed his lips around the tip and lifted, sucking it into his mouth and down his throat.

Hero cried out, hips rising. His fingers spasmed, letting go of his knees and they hooked on Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho bobbed his head, a slow up and down. His finger found the furled opening and pressed in slowly. Still not slick, but enough to get a knuckle inside him. Hero tightened around the finger, moaning as lust and need and pleasure coiled low in his body.

“Come, come, need … oh god. Going to come,” Hero whispered.

Yunho sucked slower, pulling a painful whimper from Hero. His finger left his body and Hero groaned again in disappointment. But he wasn’t left empty long. A few moments later, the finger returned, slick with the scented oil and it pressed into him, completely and he clamped down on it, screaming. Yunho moaned in approval and pumped the finger in and out of him. Hero’s orgasm built and steadied and then exploded as Yunho sucked his soul through his erection and he came hard, gagging Yunho with the flood of his release.

Still recovering, shivering and whimpering, Hero barely noticed when Yunho pressed a second finger inside him.

“Oh, Yunho-hyung, fuck.” Hero squirmed until Yunho released his erection and then kissed up his body.

“Bite me, oh god, please, bite me.”

Yunho lifted his head and said, “Where?”

Hero lowered one leg, fingers trailing around his hip, close to his cock. Yunho smiled and sank his fangs into the skin. Hero screamed and his cock pulsed more come from it, the pleasure enough to give him half an orgasm. Yunho pumped his fingers faster and added a third harshly. Hero whimpered, head rolling with pleasure, eyes blurry. The room was spinning and he was falling.

“Fuck me, fuck me, me, fuck … fuck, please, Yunho, please.”

Yunho pulled his fangs out of him and licked at the wound that was going to sting in the morning. He removed his fingers and just looked at Hero, lying beneath him, panting. Hero clawed at his arms and begged again.

Yunho shivered and quickly divested himself of his trousers and boxers. His erection hung heavily away from his body, clear fluid pearling at the tip. Hero licked his lips and couldn’t wait for the night when he could put it in his mouth.

Yunho covered his erection with the oil. “This is going to hurt you.”

“Good,” Hero said with a smirk. He grabbed behind his knees again and spread them, opening himself up. Yunho licked his lips. He held his cock down, guiding it to Hero’s body. He pressed in slowly, and Hero bucked up, whimpering from the stretch. It did indeed hurt, but he’d survived worse and the sharp intake of breath that Yunho made when he tightened up around him made it worth it.

“Kiss me.”

Yunho moaned, falling forward, forcing more of his dick into Hero, and they both moaned into the harsh kiss. Yunho moved his hips, slowly out and pushing back in, and Hero cried out into his mouth. He lost hold of his knees again and wrapped his legs around Yunho’s body. They slipped over sweaty skin before his ankles hooked above Yunho’s ass. He tightened them, urging Yunho to go faster. It was enough and Yunho snapped his hips forward, pulling cries from Hero’s throat, punctuated by the slap of their bodies.

“Oh, god, Hero, love, love … god.” Their lips parted and met between Yunho’s broken confession and Hero’s chest ached and his mind clouded with love and lust and he dug his nails into Yunho’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped, yanking away. His fangs lengthened and Hero turned his head in invitation and Yunho took it and slammed his fangs into Hero’s neck.

Hero whimpered at the different angle, and his cock was pressed so tightly between them, rubbing on Yunho’s stomach and chest with every thrust into his body. The pain was too much for him, too much at once, and his body jerked and twisted it into the pleasure that he was waiting for. He managed to slip a hand between them, around his dick and then Yunho growled again his neck, sped up even more and slammed him into the couch. He barely had to move his hand, just tighten his fingers, and he screamed when he came, clamping down on Yunho and pumping come between them and more blood into Yunho’s mouth. He sagged, weak and spent while Yunho continued to fuck him and drink from him. His head went light, and he recognized the difference between orgasm lightheadedness and loss of blood.

Yunho had never drank too much, and Hero trusted him not to now. His body slowed, and his chest hitched with every thrust, every swallow, and then he pulled away and shuddered, moaning with his bloodied mouth against Hero’s shoulder. He froze for a moment, jerked his hips a few more times and then came, screaming his release into Hero’s neck.

Hero took a deep breath and ran his hands up into Yunho’s sweaty hair. The other stayed where he was, collapsed against him, weight pushing Hero into the couch. He shivered every few moments, hips still moving oh so slowly. Hero’s head was still light. He pushed hair out of the way and kissed Yunho’s forehead.

“God, thank you, Yunho.”

Yunho chuckled, the deep noise sending more vibrations down Hero’s body. “I still say you’re too young.”

Hero snorted and lifted his hips, forcing Yunho’s dick into him deeply again. He yanked on Yunho’s hair, forcing his head up. Their eyes met.

Yunho smirked. “Then again, you’re old enough, right?”

“Damn straight. Now come upstairs with me, take a bath with me and then fuck me in our bed.”

Yunho groaned. “You’re never going to let me rest again, are you?”

“Nope. You’re a lucky vampire.”

“Yes, I am.” Yunho kissed him softly and pressed their foreheads together. “I didn’t want to pressure you. I didn’t want you to think I expected this of you. I wanted you to want it.”

Hero’s chest tightened with love again and he shook his head, “You silly vampire. Why would I want anything else or anyone else but you?”

Yunho smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. With one more stabilizing breath, he pushed away, groaning when his cock slipped out of Hero’s body. He stood up and Hero eyed the half-hard dick and the white come dripping from the tip. He sat up quickly, gripped Yunho’s balls and sucked his cock into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, and Yunho moaned, hands on his shoulders.

“Hero, stop,” Yunho begged, knees shaking.

Hero rolled his eyes up and smirked around his cock.

“Maybe instead of letting your wear my shirts to bed, I’ll tie you up with them so I can keep control of you.”

Hero yanked himself away, eyes glinting with eagerness. “You promise?”

Yunho moaned and his cock twitched.

Hero pulled the sweat-soaked shirt off and said, “Let’s try it right now.”

“Fuck, let me recover first.”

“You can recover while you tie me up.”

Yunho chuckled. He reached for Hero and gathered their naked bodies together. “I love you, my Pretty Hero.”

Hero held his breath and looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, bath first. After that, we’ll talk about tying you up.”

“Talk about? Just talk about?”

“Hm, you’re right,” Yunho said running his finger along Hero’s lips. “It is going to be a bit difficult for you to talk when you’re gagged.”

Hero shivered and shoved Yunho away. “Hurry up. Get dressed. I’ll race you upstairs.” Hero took a step and his knee collapsed as pain shot up his body.

Yunho laughed and easily caught him. Their lips met again and Hero didn’t complain when Yunho lowered them back to the couch. And Yunho didn’t complain when Hero straddled his lap and held him steady and sank back on his cock and rode them both to another orgasm.


	3. Epilogue: Binding

Set about 2 or 3 years later ....

**WARNING: bondage and blood**

The normally soft blanket of their bed irritated Hero’s sensitive skin. Face down, naked with his arms twisted and tied behind his back from elbows to wrists with a silk necktie left him little choice but to thrash wildly and hump the bed, anything to get friction on his cock. His legs were bent at the knee, ankles secured with another silk necktie. A thin chain ran from the tie to his ass, through a small eyelet at the base of the vibrating butt plug stretching him open and then wrapped around his swollen balls.

Another chain connected to that one went up his body and to a collar around his neck. Sometimes Yunho attached the chain to his nipple piercings, but he’d told Hero this time he wouldn’t, because Hero probably would have ripped his nipples off. (Hero should have realized then that Yunho meant to leave him alone for a long time.) Hero had pouted at him, but now was glad that Yunho hadn’t. He would have ripped his nipples off by now. As it was, the tight chain rubbed against his over-sensitized skin anyway.

All the intricate series of links left him able to come, but with a burst of pain up his spine every time he moved. Which was a lot. From the humping. He was able to come, which was a good thing, but also a bad thing, because no matter how many times he came, it just wasn’t enough. Not until Yunho was inside him and pounding at him for a couple of hours.

Hero loved the vampire’s longevity, and took advantage of it as often as he could. And Yunho let him. He gave Hero everything he wanted. Whenever he wanted.

Hero was gagged too, lips spread around a rubber ball. Another reason for the pain from his testicles was how often Hero moved to get away from the inevitable pool of drool and the pool of come.

Technically, he’d suffered worse. Though suffered was the wrong word. Experienced, maybe. Enjoyed. Loved. Begged for. Spent in Euphoria.

Pleasure spiraled up his spine, and Hero moaned around the gag. Yep, definitely euphoria. He jerked his hips, his chafed cock rubbing on the blanket again. Pain shot over his skin, and he was sure the chain had cut into the soft skin of his testicles. He hoped Yunho would come in soon and suck on them.

The door opened, and Hero whimpered and lifted his head.

His vision was blurry and he blinked a few times to clear it, tears dripping down the sides of his face.

Yunho’s amused face focused for only a moment and then Hero’s eyes shut and he whined, humping the bed harder. His cock was so hard.

“Hello, Pretty Hero. How are you?”

Hero whimpered in desperation.

“Why so needy, my love? I didn’t restrain your cock.”

Hero lifted his head again, eyes open, and glared at him.

Yunho laughed at him, fangs already lengthened and ready to sink into Hero’s throat. He sauntered to the edge of the bed. He reached down and ran his hand through Hero’s sweaty hair. “Ah, I think I understand. You want me to make you come instead of all the toys?”

Hero nodded frantically and tried to stretch his head to rub on Yunho’s crotch. Yunho reached down and grabbed the chain leash that was attached to the collar and pulled his head up. Hero tried to swallow past the tight collar. Yunho ran his finger up Hero’s neck, making Hero shiver.

“I know I say this all the time, but you are so beautiful.”

Hero lifted his eyes and smiled around the gag. Yunho returned the grin and then yanked on the leash again, pulling Hero’s face against his body. With a whimper, Hero inhaled against Yunho’s thigh. His body went taught and he tried to rut against the bed again, legs stretching back and pulling at his balls. He screamed around the gag, trying to breathe and move and come all at the same time.

Yunho chuckled. He unfastened his pants and pushed them and his boxers down to his thighs.

Hero whined and rubbed his face on Yunho’s erection.

“Hm, I do want to fuck you,” Yunho said, while stroking his cock. He ran it around the gag and over Hero’s face, “but I don’t want to move. Can you turn around and get on your knees, my love?”

Hero shivered in anticipation. It was going to fucking hurt, but he knew that once he was the way Yunho wanted him, Yunho was going to fuck him until he passed out, which might be sooner rather than later. Hero didn’t care. As long as he got one good orgasm first.

Hero pondered his euphoria-filled predicament and then put most of his weigh on his knees. He jerked his head to the side, to move, but Yunho hadn’t released the leash and he ended up choking himself instead.

“Oops, sorry, love,” Yunho said and gave the leash slack, though he didn’t let it go.

After a labored swallow and a deep breath, Hero tried again, shifting his body in a tight circle. Every bit of chain against his skin hurt, and his balls were pulled ruthlessly in their trap. He definitely felt something warm dripping over them.

The vibrations from his ass, the ones he’d grown used to a long time ago, suddenly sped up, and Hero paused, eyes shutting and he humped against the bed. The toy was pressed so deliciously against his prostate.

“Come on move,” Yunho said and spanked him. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

Hero whimpered and tired to move again. His body was thrumming with pleasure, and another orgasm was twisting through him.

Yunho tittered in annoyance. His hands gripped Hero’s knees and he yanked hard, finishing the job of Hero turning around. Hero screamed as he felt the skin on his balls tear and his cock rubbed harshly on the bedspread.

With more sounds of annoyance, Yunho manipulated his limbs until Hero was kneeling, knees spread and his ass in the air. Still bound, the chains were even tighter around his balls and skin. His face was pressed against the bed. Actual tears dripped from his eyes and soaked into the bedspread. It hurt so much, and Hero couldn’t pinpoint where the pain was the worst: his wrists, his ankles, his neck (since Yunho hadn’t released the leash or the collar), his balls or just inside him, his orgasm threatening but there wasn’t enough pain to actually make him come.

Cool hands ran up his ass, and Hero whimpered, pushing back against them.

“You are beautiful, my love, and while I love watching your begging asshole clench around a toy, but I like it more when it’s my cock.”

Yunho’s fingers pressed the toy in deeper, and Hero cried out, and then moaned when Yunho rotated it, pulling it part way out and then slamming back inside him.

“So beautiful. And look, a little snack.”

Warm breath landed against Hero’s skin, and a wet tongue lapped at his sensitive balls.

“Tasty, all covered in your blood, my love.”

Yunho suddenly sucked a ball into his mouth and Hero screamed, body clenching from the sharp pain. He barely registered Yunho sucking on the other one, and then alternating licking the scratches, up and around and then going higher. Hero moaned at the first touch of a tongue to his stretched rim. Yunho licked around the toy and yanked on his balls, and Hero deafened himself screaming.

“—do you want?”

Hero had to take deep breaths and let the pain reside before he understood the question. His reply of “Fuck me” was muffled.

Yunho chuckled. He pushed the toy back in, sliding his fingers around the rim and then reached to his head. He released the gag and pressed his fingers to Hero’s lips. “What was that, my love?”

“Fuck me, fuck me, please,” Hero gasped, voice low and throaty from all the screaming and moaning.

Yunho hummed. “In a minute. Let me play with you.”

Hero whined. He didn’t want to be played with. Luckily, he knew the fastest way to get Yunho to do what he wanted was to talk about it. “Make me come, please. Make me come with your cock. Fuck me. Let me tighten around you and—”

Yunho moaned and slapped Hero’s ass, forcing an unrestrained yelp from him.

“Oh god, hit me while you fuck me, please Yunho, please please. I want your cock inside me. You always make me come so hard, so much b-better than toys, please.”

“Manipulative human,” Yunho muttered.

Hero whimpered in relief when the plug was removed. It was still attached to his balls and it swung against them, shooting more pain through them as the scratched flesh was abused. His body gaped open, clenching around nothing, and then the head of Yunho’s cock pressed against him, and he whined and begged and writhed against the bed, fingernails digging into his palms. Yunho pushed in, sliding his dick into Hero completely.

Hero whined and moaned, cutting off with a high noise when Yunho snapped his hips and buried himself even deeper.

“Oh god, please,” Hero whispered. “Please.”

Yunho laid a hand just above his tailbone and moved slowly, hips pressing againt Hero’s ass with every even thrust.

Hero whimpered, mouth open against the bed, he rocked back, meeting Yunho’s thrusts, eyes shut tight against the sharp bursts of pain. It was so worth it. He begged Yunho to speed up, but the stubborn vampire didn’t, slow and steady, the tightening of his hand on Hero’s hip was the only indication that he was affected by it at all.

Hero’s whimpers escalated and echoed around the room. “Harder, please, harder, fuck me harder.”

Yunho chuckled. “You are so demanding.”

“Please, please.”

“If I move faster or harder, it’s going to hurt.”

“Oh fuck, I know. Hurt me, fuck … please, Yunho. Make me scream.”

Hero felt Yunho’s entire body shiver, and then his hand wrapped around Hero’s waist and yanked him up and Hero screamed as all the chains were pulled and his back pressed against Yunho’s front and fang slammed into his neck. Yunho wrapped his fingers in the chain up his chest and tugged roughly, yanking his balls. He swallowed mouthfuls of blood to the same rhythem, and his other hand wrapped around Hero’s throbbing erection. He canted his hips forward and Hero jerked back, bouncing as best he could on Yunho’s lap. The pleasure and pain twisted up and around and he moaned in protest when Yunho stopped pulling on his chain, and then his hand closed in Hero’s hair, yanking his head to side. The collar dug into his throat, making it hard to breath and his hands twitched behind him, fingers scratching at Yunho’s stomach.

Yunho ripped his fangs away, not carefully and roughly turned his head to the other side. He squeezed Hero’s cock, sliding his hand up and covering the head before slamming his fist back down.

Pearly, milky fluid pulsed from the tip and Hero whined, body shaking, orgasm twisting through him again and again. His body twitched and added more slickness, and then he gasped as the feeling faded. Minor, teasing orgasms.

“Bi-bite me, fuck harder, bite me.”

Yunho licked up his neck to his ear and growled, “Bite you? Or make you scream?”

Hero shivered from the tone, body shaking uncontrollably from the lust and pain churning through him. He thrust back faster, moaning, and then Yunho’s hand left his hair and went around his chest, slick fingers tugged on a nipple piercings.

The sharp points of fangs touched neck, and then dragged over it, cutting his skin open. Hero screamed, and with the next pump of Yunho’s hands, he was coming, thick white strands arching over the bed, each pulse pulled another scream from him and he was vaguely conscious of blood dripping down his chest and shoulder before he collapsed, skin tingling, muscles twitching, vision going grey.

Yunho flung him back to the bed and both hands gripped his hips and he fucked him hard, each thrust pulling a little whine from Hero’s abused throat.

“Your eager little hole clamps down so tightly around me when I make you come that hard.”

Hero managed to whimper in response. The blood from the cut on his neck was dripping into his face.

“So beautiful, my love. So fucking beautiful.”

Hero smiled, prying his eyes open even though Yunho was nothing more than a moving blob of blurriness. He tried to keep his body tight, he tried to stay alert, but it was too much effort after all that. He sagged in his bindings and let his mind go blank until Yunho was done fucking him. Sometimes Yunho fucked him for so long that he was ready for another orgasm, but he knew this wasn’t one of those times.

Yunho had never made him bleed so much before, and Hero knew that seeing his pale skin covered in blood was one of his favorite things.

Hero opened his mouth and licked his lips, tasting his own blood. He moaned and reached for more. Yunho echoed his moan and his hips snapped forward.

“Tastes good,” Hero gasped.

Yunho leaned over his body, tongue lapping at Hero’s face and lips, and his body shuddered and he groaned, hips snapping forward as he emptied himself inside Hero.

Yunho collapsed and Hero whimpered in pain from the extra weight.

“Sorry, my love,” Yunho whispered, and stayed there for a few long seconds. With hands by Hero’s head, he pushed himself up. His hips moved and he slowly fucked Hero, dick squelching through the mess inside him. He licked up more blood, and closed his mouth around the wound and sucked. He moaned, body shivering through aftershocks, and then pulled away reluctantly. He kneeled behind Hero, hands soft on his tender ass.

“I love you,” Yunho said.

Hero smiled and said it back, through a breath of relaxation.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Yunho whispered. He slowly removed all of Hero’s bindings and rubbed his sore, cramped muscles until Hero was laying flat on his back on the bed.

“Bath?” Yunho asked, pressing kisses along his body.

Hero nodded. “Yes, please.”

“And then a nap.”

“And then more sex.”

Yunho chuckled as he lifted Hero up and said, “Anything you want, my Pretty Hero.”

Hero wasn’t surprised that the tub was already full, the water still steaming. Over the years, and over the many demands for a bath, Yunho had finally run a pipe from a well right into the bathing room, so it was easier for his maids to fill the tub. The fire glowed orange in the hearth, and Hero was half asleep from the warmth before Yunho even settled them into the water. He sagged comfortably against Yunho’s body and Yunho’s hand ran up and around him, cleaning away the blood and sweat and come.

“Hero, my love?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been thinking of something for awhile now and I was … hoping to talk to you about it.”

“Can’t talk, too weak.”

Yunho chuckled and licked at the wound on Hero’s shoulder. “Sorry, my love.”

“Listen. You talk.”

Yunho took a deep breath. “Okay. I want to turn you.”

Hero’s eyes snapped open and he tilted his head back. “Huh?”

Yunho smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I want to turn you. I want … I want to live with you forever.”

Hero’s lips pressed into a pout as he thought about that. It had definitely crossed his mind a few times, but he thought Yunho liked him as a human. He said that out loud.

“I do. Your blood is devilishly sweet, and I doubt another human will match it, but it’s nothing compared to a lifetime next to you.”

“Yes.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “You should think about—”

“Then you should wait and ask me when it’s not right after sex and I’ll agree with anything.”

Yunho looked concerned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That’s … that’s not why I asked you now. Sometimes it’s so hard to control myself when I taste you that I can see myself losing complete control.”

“I love it when you lose control,” Hero said and lifted his hand and tangled his fingers in the wet strands of his hair. “But my answer is yes, just not yet.”

“Why not?”

Hero smiled. “Give me a couple years until I can actually bulk up on muscles and I don’t have these stringy teenage things that Changmin is constantly making fun of me for. I want to be able to defend my own honor.”

Yunho laughed and tightened his hold on Hero. “Deal.”


End file.
